The First
by warmanwarman
Summary: So have you guys ever wandered how Earth might fit into the Star Wars Expanded Universe? Well I have so I created this story To try and fit Earth into Star Wars, At a time when the First Jedi and Sith discovered their powers. give it a try!
1. The Dream

_Hey everyone it has been a VERY long time since i have written anything, but I got hit with this idea yesterday and decided to pilot it PLEASE let me know what you think in the reviews so i can know whether to continue this story or not. PS, I need a Beta reader PM if your interested, Thanks!_

**Chapter 1**

The Dream

Jake's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Wha-what" He stuttered, quickly taking in his immediate surroundings. he appeared to be standing on a flat blue landscape that went on out of sight, and a strange mist swirled mysteriously around his feet. Looking into the sky he saw nothing but a gaping black void. all light seemed to be coming from beneath the thick fog.

While Jake was trying to comprehend his surroundings a very loud, shrill female voice pierced the total silence. "You!" the voice boomed. Startled Jake took a large step back but the voice seemed to come from all directions. "Yes?" Jake answered shakily, "Who are you?" Rather than answering the voice just chuckled, then replied "You foolish boy I am not a 'who', but an It". " Oh! well in that case it clears it all up!" Jake snapped back.

"oh, calm yourself child and let me say what I have brought you here to say!" "Fine, can I at least know what to call you?" Jake answered, now curious. "hmmm, well I have never needed a name, but I suppose you could call me 'the Force' or just 'force' when you are talking to me. I am the a power that flows through every object, thing, and person in the galaxy." "ok well that's great to know ,but why should I believe you and why does this matter to me?" Jake replied in a disinterested sort of way.

"This will matter to you, because I plan to make you the first person able to use me to bend anything and everything to your will simply by wishing it. And I will prove this to you by teaching you how to use one of my basic powers tonight, while you sleep." "Pshhh, as if, when I wake up I will just realize that this is a dream and I will for get it ever even happened." Jake answered defiantly.

Suddenly a large block appeared about 7 feet from Jake. " Push It" she commanded. So jake walked over and attempted to shove the block, but it didn't budge. "Oh that won't work it weighs 10 tons, it's very dense material". "well then how the crap do I move it then?" Jake retorted, becoming frustrated with the vague advice. "well with your mind of course!" the voice answered boldly. "hah as if that were even possible, but since it's clear I can't leave until I satisfy you I'll try".

Jake then focused intensely on shoving the block as hard as possible. For a moment nothing happened, but ten he felt the air around him become thick and charged with a strange energy. He stayed focused on the block, and then suddenly all the charged air around him surged forward at high speed. When It made contact with the heavy cube, it was sent sailing far, far out of sight.

_Alright guys and gals thats it for this pilot chapter PLEASE review and let me know if this is something you are interested In. Thanks!_


	2. The Realization

**Chapter 2**

The Realization

Jake suddenly awoke with a strong jerk, and sat straight upright. He had to blink a few times to see his surroundings clearly, he looked around and noticed he had fallen asleep on his family's couch inside their small living room. Taking a glance down at his watch, he noted that it was 5:00 am. 1 hour till the bus gets here for school. Since it is his first year in ninth grade, he was still trying to get use to the new sleep schedule. It required him to get up 30 minutes earlier and leave 30 minutes earlier from school.

Trudging groggily towards his room, the deals of his dream began coming back to him with striking detail. Never before had he dreamed anything that he remembered so vividly as this. Possibly the strangest part is that the felt surrounded by that strange power he unleashed on that cube in the dream. It was like nothing he had felt before, it conformed to his body like armor, but he couldn't physically feel it, touch it, or see it.

He decided he must be losing his mind and put the dream and the strange power out of his mind. he moved immediately to his drawer and got out a pair of jeans and a nice green and white striped polo. Last week a new blond girl named Emily Schrouder had joined their class and he had decided that he wanted to do his best to impress her.

Stopping by the full-length mirror on his closet door, he remembered just how hard impressing Emily would be, he was not quite what one would call "dashing", standing 5' 11'' he had a thin complexion complete with bony arms and legs. Taking in his face his green eyes are hard to miss, and on the top is his dark brown hair.

After throwing on the clothes Jake runs to go grab a quick pop tart breakfast. After he throws his plate in the dishwasher he tosses on a light jacket and heads out the door, and around the corner to the bus stop. his best friend Amar from across the street is already waiting. "Dude the bus will be here in like five minutes, where have you been?" "Uh I had a rough night ad woke up late man" Jake answered.

When the bus rolled up he and Amar found a seat in the third row from the font, on the left side, and as always Amar took the window seat. since it is about a 30 minute drive after his pick up till the bus arrived at school he decided to get a quick extra nap. Telling Amar to wake him up 5 minutes from school.

**Later That Day**

Jake stepped into PE, his last class of the day, and his one class with Emily. When she spots him she smiles and waves. " HEY WILSON" Coach Scurvey yells at him. "Yes sir!" he says turning to face the gruff coach. " we're playing dodgeball today and your on the blue team!' the coach continues. Jake, knowing the protocol, grabs a blue jersey and heads over to where the other blue jerseys are.

While he was glad he got on Emily's team, he noticed that, as usual the coach put all the jocks and kids with muscles were on the red team, it was an 8 on 8 game with 6 nerds Emily and Jake on the blue team, and 8 mean-looking jocks on the red team.

Within moments, the six nerds were out and only Emily and Jake were left. while jake was watching out for one jock, another threw at him. however moments before a voice from within him ordered "DUCK". Then with reflexes like he had never had before he dropped to the floor avoiding the ball. he quickly got back up and checked on Emily. However when he looked over he saw her get nail hard in the face, knocking her out cold.

Then Jake felt a very powerful anger rise within himself, as three different balls flew towards him. Somehow he felt time slow, and the strange power came back to him and he felt it thicken around himself. When time caught back up, all the balls stopped inches from his body and flew outwards in all directions. It was with such force, in fact, that he heard each promptly, and loudly pop, when they hit the walls.

While the jocks where to busy trying to comprehend what they had just seen Jake gave into his instinct and let this strange power, what did that lady call it? the Force! He let the Force flow through himself and he reached out to the three remaining balls left on the court, with his mind he picked them up and decimated the 6 jocks with three expert shots. Using the art of ricochet he managed to take all six jocks with 3 balls.

Suddenly he couldn't wait to go to sleep, and he very much hoped that he Force lady would visit him again. He has tasted the power of the Force, and now his thirst is unquenchable.

_Hey guys thanks for reading, once again PLEASE leave a review and follow the story if you like what you see_

_PS. I still need a Beta Reader, if you are one and you are interested PM me._

_Thanks guys!_


	3. Evil?

**Evil?**

Jake felt very strange. Ever since he saw Emily get hit, he couldn't shake the anger that was continually washing over his consciousness. In fact, he soon realized that his anger was still growing, and it wasn't just for the jocks at this point. It was for everything.

The sound of his mother's irritated voice yanked Jake out of his thoughts. "Jake, you're going to be getting your driving permit later this year, you need to be paying attention and memorizing these roads." Jake briskly replied with a pathetic, "sorry" that didn't sound like much of a sorry. To be honest, the only thing Jake really felt was anger. So Jake descended back into his own mind.

Thankfully, there had been no repercussions from the dodge ball incident, and everyone just dismissed it as some sort of elaborate prank set up by Jake himself. Jake couldn't believe that they believed it to be a prank, but in his anger, he realized that he might have used this, "force" to convince them that it was nothing truly out of the ordinary. He filed that distinct possibility away in his mind, it sounded crazy, but after what he had done today, nothing could be marked as, "impossible."

The rest of Jake's evening progressed fairly normally, his family ate dinner and Jake played video games. Such was how his day progressed until he decided to turn it in for the night. He was headed to his room to sleep when his mother asked him why he was going to bed two hours earlier than usual. Jake, in his lust for more power and answers, hadn't realized how early he was going to sleep. Instinctually, Jake lashed out with an angry, "why does it matter to you?" and slammed his heavy bedroom door.

Jake felt himself shiver. Why did he do that? He had never been someone to be rude or lash out in anger. However, in the moment when he slammed the door on his mom, he felt nothing but white-hot rage. Now, slightly trembling, Jake ripped his clothes off and tossed them into his laundry bin. After thumbing his light switch off, he sauntered over to his bed and climbed in. Sleep eluded Jake for a solid hour while he angrily reviewed the day in his mind. Then, he finally slipped off into unconsciousness.

The dreamscape was different now. Jake was surrounded by fire and the "sky" was blood red. The difference was terrifying and Jake began to finally feel something besides anger. It took him a few moments to realize what he was actually feeling. Fear. Jake felt a deep and cold fear that this fearsome dreamscape had struck into his heart. For what seemed like an eternity, Jake waited for the force-lady to come and explain what had happened to this place. However, when a voice finally spoke, it was not anything like Jake was expecting.

Deep and booming, the voice exploded into his consciousness and caused Jake's dream-self to be blown several feet backwards. After a brief moment, Jake realized that the voice had said, "welcome." Furthermore, he realized that it had been the Force, a power that only he had wielded to this point, had been the thing to blow him back in the dreamscape. Suddenly, Jake's anger came flooding back to him, he was enraged about being blown back by a power that was _his _to wield. Defiantly he retorted to the new voice, "Who are you supposed to be?" The voice's only response was a wave of deafening laughter that rolled like thunder across the dreamscape.

"I, you young fool, am anger. I am hate. I am rage. I am deceit. I am pain. I am regret. I am _death._" As soon as the voice said "death," all of the fire in the dreamscape was squelched and Jake's burst of anger was completely replaced by a fear greater than any he had felt before. Sensing Jake's fear, the voice let loose another round of thunderous laughter. Jake sensed that this… creature… was thoroughly enjoying his terror.

Without delay, the voice continued, "Don't be afraid Jake, after all, you are the one who called out to me. When you blasted those idiots in your school gym today, you used my power, and I know that you enjoyed it." Once the voice had said the words, Jake knew them to be true. He hated those Jocks for always being stronger. "Yes! I sense your anger. It will make you strong. That fool who talked to you before about the Force was weak. She would have told you to give up your anger, despite the fact that it will give you the power to do and take whatever you want." Now Jake was angry again. Without noticing, he was feeding off the anger from this new voice. At the edge of his mind he noticed that with the return of his anger, the fire had also returned to the dreamscape. He hated the old Force lady. How could she dare to try and hold him back like that? Now, drunk on his own rage and power, Jake told the voice, "teach me then," to which the voice responded with another, louder wave of thunderous, roaring laughter.


End file.
